The Dark Prince
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: Prince Seto had been known as the Dark Prince for his savagery power among his country-he would murdered all those who would defied him. Until one day, he laid his eyes on a woman who intrigues him-who would become his slave besides his heart...[SxS]
1. Chapter One

**Eternity's Angel:** Hi! Wow! Thank you so much for all **14 reviews!** I am glad that you really like the teaser to my third fic with Seto and Serenity! If you're interested, you could go to my profile and check out the other 2 stories that also deals with the same couples! Now, here is chapter one of my dark fic! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

** The Dark Prince**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter One**

Slaughtering the blood of the enemy was in his blood. Nothing would stand in his way; not at least he was alive. Standing in the sands of Egypt, he thrust his sword in the pathetic soldier in front of him. Pulling out his sword from the dead soldier's body, the soldier dropped down to the sand. He smirked as the soldier laid dead on the sands. His sword was dripping down with the enemy's blood. Satisfied with his work, he climbed on his horse, surveying the devastating yet delightful scenery. His men had already demolished all the enemy's soldiers. So now in the sands of Egypt laid dead bloody bodies.

His name is Prince Seto of Egypt, heir to the throne of their late majesties. But, many had known him as the Dark Prince. He would murdered anybody who would ever dared to defied him. He considered himself highly above all others, especially against the gods. His glory often comes from all the various victories from the battles that he fought, which gave him strength to dominated whatever stands in his way, or whatever he desires. He doesn't tolerated any disobedience from anybody. He was very cunning and arrogant throughout each domination that he had gained. With his brunette-hair and his cerulean pierce blue eyes, he reigned over Egypt and he's intended to conquered every other parts of them.

"My lord, every of the enemy's soldiers had been demolished like you order. We're waiting for any further orders from you." one of his generals bowed down to him. His hair had some streaks of red and yellow hair.

The Dark Prince's cerulean eyes landed on his general. Smirking he said in a monotone, "Very well General Yami. You did exactly what you have told me. What about General Bakura's group? Was he successfully able to retrieved the key?"

"Yes my lord. They're now heading back towards the palace and await for you there." replied General Yami.

"Very well. Let's head back to the palace. Commanded your group to arrived back to the palace where I would be waiting for them." The Dark Prince commanded, before he turned his horse and rode in the sands of Egypt; where many bloody bodies where laying.

---

In the sands of Egypt, a young woman struggled and tried to walked along the hot atmosphere. Her clothes were torn and her brownish/reddish hair was messy. She was crawling in the hot sands when she stopped by a village. Her mouth was dried and she hadn't eaten in days. Her face was covered in dirt, and her eyes looked really tired. She looked at the village that was in front of her. A smile lighted upon her face, _I made it. I'm free from them._ Those were from the thoughts of the woman before she passed out.

The woman woke up when she heard some running water, and something soft came in contact with her face. Her eyes shot opened and she saw a man with blond hair with a cloth in his hand. Abruptly, she shot right up from where she was laying. She touched her head before she looked around the room. She turned to the stranger in front of her, "Um..excuse me, but where am I?"

"You're in my care now my lady. I founded you on the hot grounds of Egypt and I took you into my care. This is my home. My name is Joey. What's your name my lady?" The stranger whose name is Joey asked.

The woman looked closely at this man whose name was Joey. He had blond hair and he looked like he was in his young adulthood. He was wearing a brown shirt with brown pants. She stared into his eyes, which was honey brown. She gave him a smile, "My name is Serenity."

Joey blinked before he broke into a smile, "My lady Serenity. You're welcome to stayed with me right here at my home. I lived with my friend Tristan and Tea. I guess I could asked my friend Tea if she can provided you some clothes from her little shop that she have in this village." He stopped before he surveyed her clothing. "If you don't mind me asking my lady, I'm kind of curious why a lady like you would be out in the hot sands of Egypt? You don't look like you're from here. You have a unique hair color, not to mention your eyes. But what intrigues me the most is your clothing. If I'm not mistaken, your clothing matches royalty. Us peasants don't have much beneficial in clothing like our superiors."

Serenity bit her lips. Did she dared to tell this stranger whose in front of her about her reason? But he was kind enough to save her from the hot infernal sun. "My name is Lady Serenity. I'm from a distant city from Egypt. S-S-Something occurred in my city and I had to fled to Egypt. I'm sorry if I can't tell you the reason. You have done so much for me and I couldn't tell you much." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Joey scratched his head, "It's no problem my lady. I respect your wishes if you don't want to tell me. It ain't necessary. Here, why don't you go and cleaned up yourself? I'll go see if I could get you so clothing. You must be hungry from your long journey. I'll also see if I could get you something to eat."

"Thank you so much kind sir. I really appreciated it." Serenity said, curtseying before him.

"Aww..it's not a problem. Go and get cleaned off. I'll be back and I'll introduced you to my friends whom I lived with." Joey said, pointing to a room of the house to her. "That's the bathroom. You may go and cleaned off yourself there. I'll come back with some clothing that my lady would like."

"Thank you again kind sir." Serenity said.

Joey scratched his head, "Er...my lady, you could call me Joey instead. Frankly, I don't feel comfortable with 'kind sir'."

Serenity blinked before she broke into a smile, "Then, you shall call me Serenity instead."

Joey smiled, "Ok Serenity. I'll be right back." He exited the room, leaving Serenity in the room. She got off the bed that she was on and walked towards the room that Joey had pointed, indicating the bathroom. Inside the bathroom, there was a some sort of a wooden tub laying in the middle of the room. Although it's was different from back home's version of a tub, it can do. She poured some water that was laying in a basin into the tub. Un-tying the bodice of her dress, it fell down on the floor and she stepped into the waters.

Serenity leaned back against the wooden tub and stared up at the ceiling of the room. She closed her eyes and sighed. It was very difficult for her to travel all the way from her country to Egypt. She cringed at the thought of her country. Shaking her head, she brought her hands out of the water and covered her face. _No, I can't think of that! Not when everything had happened. From now on, I shall be just plain Serenity. A new life. A new road for me. _Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock from outside the bathroom.

"Y-Y-Yes?" Serenity asked securely.

"M'il Lady. I have some clothes for you that you could wear. Where shall I put it for you?" came Joey's voice behind the door.

"Here, I'll come and get it." Serenity got out of the water and swiftly walked towards the door, crackling it open only a slight. Joey handed her the clothes and she said a quick 'thank you' before she closed the door. Drying up herself, she dressed herself in the clothes that Joey had brought her. It was a pretty dress, unlike those in her country. It was soft and smooth. It made her looked Egyptian when she stared at herself. Grabbing her old dress, she looked in her hidden pockets that were on the dress and took out some stuffs that she had kept along the road. Putting those things in her new outfit, she opened the door. Joey was in the room that she had woken up in. Flashing her a smile, he said, "I'm sure you're hungry. Here's all I could get. I hope it's enough."

Serenity smiled, "Thank you very much Joey. I really appreciated. Why don't you joined me?"

"No thanks Serenity."

"I insisted. I can't possibly eat all this." Serenity said, gesturing to the food.

"Well...if you put it that way, I'm glad to become your company!" Joey said and sat next to her.

---

The Dark Prince rode into his palace. His soldiers were waiting in a row, standing tall, holding a spear. Their muscle chest stuck out and they stand tall and proud. The Dark Prince ignored his guards as he stopped in front of the head guard. Dismissing his horse, he walked down the hallways that linked to his palace. Standing tall and walking swiftly, he had a cunning smile on his crimson lips, while his brown bands brushed around his forehead. He was wearing some type of a armor on his body. Around his armor's waist was some sword. His body was tan, but yet he looked very malicious. His lips suddenly curled into a snarl as he entered the main hall of his palace.

Immediately, everybody in the main hall dropped down on their knees and bowed to their prince. He smirked at this; they were intimidated by him. Afraid of what_ he_ could do to _them_. He walked up to his throne and sat down. "Where is General Bakura?"

A man from the crowd stepped up and bowed down to the Dark Prince. He had white hair that cascaded down passed his shoulder. "My lord. I have retrieved the next key, as I was told."

"Very well. Any news on the enemy?" The Dark Prince asked, leaning against his hand with his elbow standing up on the hands of the chair; after taking the key that General Bakura had presented to the dark prince.

General Yami had stepped up, "My lord, we're still trying to sight that enemy, but so far we can't find him anywhere. It seems he had fled from that battle that we just had, my lord."

"I see. He must of feared my domination over him." was the reply from The Dark Prince. He smirked to himself before he spoke. "Anything else?"

"Yes. We just received from a village that wishes to go under your territory. It seems that they have a _offering _that they would want to grant you." General Yami said.

"Interesting. They wished to go under my control. We'll see about it. What are you saying about this _offering_?" The Dark Prince said, after thinking thoughtfully.

"From what I gathered, they said they're offering something to you as some gratitude, my lord." General Yami said.

"Fine, we'll see what they have to offered. Now, leave me now. I wished to be alone now." The Dark Lord said, standing up and leaving the room; before his generals could replied.

---

After a few weeks that had passed, Serenity had gotten the used of doing peasant work. She had met Tristan and Tea; they both seemed nice. Although, Serenity was way aware of Tristan's close attraction to her. As much as she hated it, she simply avoided him and hope for the best. She had also met Joey's love attraction. Even without anybody telling her anything, she could tell that there was some attraction between the two. They would argued constantly, but they would make up the next day. But, nobody had ever told her that she would be having some visitors that would change everybody's life forever.

Serenity was cleaning around the house but stopped when Joey had bursted inside the house before he ushered her outside frantically. "Joey, what's going on?"

"No time to speak Serenity. If we're not all outside this instant, _he_ would tortured us for good!" Joey said, a hint of fright in his eyes.

"Whose.._he_?" Serenity's asked with confusion in her eyes.

"The Dark Prince! He wants to reigned all of Egypt and expanded beyond the world, dominating every part of the world! He's dangerous, Serenity. Malicious, is more like it. There is something you have to know about. Nobody is safe in this world with _him_ living. He's like the devil himself! Listen, whatever you do, **do not look** towards his direction. It's for your own safety. Do you understand?" Joey asked. Ever since Serenity had started living with Joey and his friends, she was considered a little sister to him. He would get overprotective of whatever it has to do with Serenity. Granted, he had grown accustomed with the bond that they both had shared.

All Serenity could do is nodded. Joey then brought her to a place where almost everybody in the village is at. Confused, Serenity looked around the crowd, trying to see what's going on. But she halted when she saw a army coming towards the village. When the army got close, the man leading them stopped and sneered at the villagers. "This better be worth my time. What is it that you villagers want?"

A man from the crowd stepped out and bowed down to him. Suddenly, all of the villagers, including Serenity, bowed down. The man who had bowed down first said, "My lord. We wished to be under your control. We decided to give you a gift; an offering that might be suitable for you."

"Oh really?" The Dark Prince asked, his azure eyes still full with coldness.

Gulping, the man simply nodded before a woman stepped out of one of the house. The woman had blonde hair which fall caressly passed her shoulders. She wore a white dress which wrapped around her body, showing her curves. She walked down towards to the Dark Prince, while everybody's eyes was on her. Serenity watched with dismayed as her friend Mai walked down to the army, while Joey watched with hooded eyes; gripping his clothes really hard. But, not everybody's eyes were on Mai. The Dark Prince was caring less about the woman who was walking towards him. Instead, his azure eyes scanned through the villagers and right on the woman with oddly hair color.

She had crimson hair, while she looked like she had flawless and smooth alabaster skin. She was very petite and she was unusual. Never in his life had he seen anybody with such pale colored skin, and a oddly hair color. Smirking, he got down from his horse and walked passed the woman who was coming towards him and stand right in front of the woman that he had his eyes on.

Serenity was startled to see the Dark Prince right in front of her. He looked very striking, with his brown hair and his azure eyes. He looked down at her, seeing that he's taller than him, and smirked. Taking one of his hand, he gripped her chin and forced her to look up to his cerulean eyes with her emerald eyes. She winced when his hand made contact with her face, but she made no comment about it. From what she see, everybody in this village are frightened by him; more like what he can do to them.

"Such extraordinary creature that you have here. Never had I ever seen such skin like yours. Tell me, where are you come from? What's your name?" The Dark Prince said, stroking her chin while looking wickedly around her body.

Joey said shakily, "She lives around here, your highness."

"In the name of Ra, shut the hell up. I didn't asked you the questions, did I?" A pair of hard and cold azure eyes landed on the poor excuse for a human. He smirked, "Dog."

Joey's eyes blazed angrily at The Dark Prince, but he held back his comments. Satisfied with his work, he turned back his attention to the woman in front of him. Gripping her chin harder, which she cried out, he said, "I asked you a question and you're supposed to answer it."

"M-My name is Serenity." She cried out at the pain that he was causing her.

Smirking, he grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards his horse. Putting her on the saddle, he climbed up on the horse, sitting behind her. "I decided to take this one instead. I don't want the other one woman." Turning to his guards he said, "Leave some guards here. They're now under my protection" With that, he rode off with Serenity towards his palace.

---

Alright! I'm done with the first chapter! _**First**_ thing is first, I totally **HAVE NO IDEA** about Egypt(or how they're like in ancient times. **BUT, I do have a hunch** about what happens in Ancient Egypt; so excuse my mistakes on whatever I had written.) _**Second**_, things may seems confusing but don't worry, I'll be explaining everything later to the chapters that are to come. _**Third**_, I'm sorry but I still didn't get a hold of a editor.(Please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors.)

Thanks for all your reviews! =)

**Eternity's Angel**


	2. Chapter Two

**Eternity's Angel: **Hi! Thank you all for those wonderful **33 **reviews! I'm sorry for the long delay of updating. I had tons of homework that usually takes me a long time to finish them. But nether less that didn't stopped me from writing my stories! I totally suck at updating–that you guys should know by now, seeing that it took me **months** to update. Haha... Aside from that, I have been consumed in my homework and I barely have time for myself–but I **DO** write once a while, hoping to get something up for the chapter to get moving. Currently, I've finished with all of my finals and the first term had ended, so that leaves me time with my stories–that is before my Spring term starts. Enough of my blabbing! Lets get on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Yu-Gi-Oh**.

If you guys haven't noticed by now, I got a daily xanga which you can find in my profile. You can find out what I'm up to and what's the status in my stories.

This chapter is dedicated to **Eve of Misery**(for some reason my underlines won't show up.) I'm so sorry for misspelling your name wrong; I should've look at it closely. Again, I apologized.

**

* * *

**

**The Dark Prince**

**By: Eternity's Angel**

**Chapter Two**

After they rode back to the palace, the Dark Prince immediately took her to his office room–forcing her to sit down on the chair as he circled around her like a lion eyeing on his prey. Once a while, he would examined her physical form–touching her hair, eyeing her skin, etc. Serenity said on the chair, squirming at his touch and nervous whenever he started to circle around her again. She looked up at his form in the dark room that only the candle by the dimming fire that surrounds the room with its only light. He stopped circling around her before he stood in front of her, making her looked down at the floor; refusing to meet his cold cerulean eyes.

Instead he shot out his hand un-expectantly and forced her chin up so their eyes met; cerulean and emerald. His grip on her was hard, making her wince. His rough hands moved from the injured chin(which he caused) and touched her face–he felt that it was so soft, much to his amazement. Skins like these never feel that soft here in Egypt. Despite the fact that he had found her at that poor pathetic excuse of a village, she was different. She was unlike the other women that lived here. She looked innocent and very beautiful–he can't denied that.

His hand wondered to the base of her neck but he found himself touching her lustful of reddish/brownish hair. Once his fingers came in contact with those soft strands of hair, he grabbed a handful of them –which brought her forward and closer to him– and smelled the wonderful smell that seemed to intoxicating him into something heavenly. When he snapped out of it he smirked as the petite form that was so close to him was shivering. He pushed her away which cause her to stumbled and nearly fell off the chair if not for him supporting her. Once she was sitting down normally, he narrowed his eyes at her, "What's your name?"

Serenity looked up and stared at those cold harden cerulean eyes. Keep her voice as cold as possible, "I already told you, didn't I?" She turned away and faced the other side of the room, anything besides looking at him.

His eyebrows narrowed at the edge of that sound. _She dare try to disobey me! I'll show her whose going to be in charge from now on. _He bent down and grabbed both of her shoulders and forced her to face him- _him only_. She winced, the grip on her shoulder was bring pressure down and she could feel the pain. She bit her lip, determined not to surrender to this ruthless man in front of him. "When I asked you a question, you answer it. Understand? Because things wouldn't get very pretty when you disobey me. Things get very _violent _if you don't answer my questions. Understand?"

Serenity cried out as he gripped on her chin hard, causing her to hissed a gasp out of her mouth. He watched her as she tried to squirmed out of his hold. His eyes wandered around her face; forced her face to look up and face him, eyes locked together. His cerulean eyes stared into her deep emerald eyes. His eyes wandered down to her lips; lifting one finger, he smooth her lips. _Soft, creamy and she's all mine. _His hands moved down to the neckline of her dress and brushed his fingers lingering along neck, smoothing it with his cold hands, causing her to shiver at his actions.

Serenity stiffed a gasp when he touched her neck, making her feeling uncomfortable. She brought her hands up and shoved him away, only he didn't budged. Her eyes widened as he lowered himself to her level, "What was that for? Did you really think that you could get away from me?" He asked angrily, tightening his hold on her hands. He stared at her with an unreadable expression; he pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on and dragged her towards the bed, forcing her to sit down. He grabbed her chin and jerked her head to face him. "You'll listen to what I have to say because I won't repeat myself. You're **mine–and mine_ only!_** I've claimed you that day in the village and don't you forget that! You would submit to whatever I desire and you would obey them without any hesitation! Do I make myself clear..._Serenity_?" His voice was harsh, as he kept a firmed grip on body. She winced at the painful contact that he had place upon her.

_How did this happened to me?_ Serenity thought, her mind searching for the answer–_anything _to tell her of her misfortune to meet him. Hell! She barely knows his name–except for the fact that he's called _Dark Prince_. _But_, her conscience said, _you wouldn't want anything disastrous to happen to the village. Who knows what **he** is capable of? _Her heart soften at the villagers who have greatly accepted her, even though she was a foreigner. She was then shook out of her thoughts from him; looked up and stared at his blue blazing eyes, fulled with anger and impatience.

"Answer me!" He shouted through his clenched teeth, demanding an answer from _his_ "slave". He was growing impatient by the minute. He didn't like the silence coming from her, but no matter what, whether she understands or no, she would be **_his_. **She belongs to **_him_** now. Nobody can take her away from him–not when he's alive.

"Y-Y-Yes." She answered shakily. He smirked, satisfied with her answer–that'll showed her never to disobey him. He looked at her body, from the top to the bottom. Her crimson hair were straight, not a strand out of the place–not to mention it was _silky_ under his touch previous. He had never felt anything that smooth before, never in his life. Her face was far beautiful from any ordinary female that he had ever encountered before. Her face was smooth–having to come in contact with her skin under his touch before–and it was too exquisite, so fragile that he thought she was different. Her body was clad with a white dress, clinging her body in full bloom, showing off her curves in all the right places. His eyes hardened at her figure; clenching his fist tightly, trying to suppressed whatever feelings that was surfacing his body.

His eyes darkened at that simple clothing hugging her body, smoothing her skin and touching her. He scowl at the simple clothing; making her unworthy to actually wear those clothes–with such body as herself. He can't denied the fact that she was far indeed beautiful–like a goddess. But what struck him was the question of _who she is?_ He had never seen such an extraordinary creature like her–such perfection from her. His eyes trailed up to her face–filled with innocence and vulnerable within her–until he stopped at her lips. They were full, practically begging for an invitation to claimed them as their own.

He smirked, _why not begin the fun now? _He thought as he started walking towards her, slowly and slyly, un-noticed by the small feminine figure who was sitting on his bed.

* * *

Back at the village, tension rose upon a particular house. A loud bang could be heard in a certain room where a couple of people are in there, gathering and watching helplessly as their friend is going through agony. 

"Damn it! I can't believe that I let him take her away from me! What kind of person am I? I should have kept her hidden! Damn it!" A fist came crashing down, hitting the ground countlessly times. His blond hair covering his eyes as he stayed down at the ground, hitting the ground over and over again.

"Joey! Get a hold of yourself! You didn't know what would've happened back there so none of this is your fault!" A woman who has brunette-haired said. Her deep Nile River eyes were red and puffy from tears that have fall from those eyes moments ago. "None of us were able to stop him. You know the consequences if we actually do stop him. We can't afford to loose any more family and friends because of this horrid going on." Tears started pouring down her eyes again, she turned around and silently cried.

A hand landed on her shoulder, "Calm down Téa. We never meant for Serenity to be taken. Hell, if we have known sooner that our villagers had summoned the Dark Prince here, we could've hidden Serenity in time. But...in return, Mai would be taken away by the Dark Prince. Either way, both situation wouldn't be able to be solve. One way or another, the Dark Prince would at least get one woman---" He was cut off when a fist came flying his way, almost hitting his jaw. His brunette spiked hair whipped to the side as he fell down to the ground.

Gasps can be heard coming from the single room. Everybody's eyes were focused on Joey; shocked that he had struck one of their closest friend. His dark brown eyes flashed in anger towards his friend who was lying on the ground; his right hand was pointing angrily towards his friend. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! We–**I**–could've tried to prevent that _beast_ away from our village. If only _he _didn't appeared in our village, threatening us with his power just so we can coward towards his feet! I refused to submit to him–I refused to be under his power! Serenity has been taken away from us because we couldn't do a thing about it." He lowered his hand as he slowly dropped down to the ground helplessly. "But we just stood there helplessly and watched as she disappeared before our eyes. This wasn't suppose to happened to her! She wasn't suppose to be in this madness! She's too—pure."

Tears silently dropped down to the ground as they listened to Joey's speech. They each lowered their eyes towards the ground, speechless and ashamed of themselves for reality had finally hit upon them. A shadowily figure rushed towards Joey's side and hugged him. The hood fell down to reveal long, bright blonde hair as the figure lifted itself up and stared at his eyes with her own lavender eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Joey. I'm so sorry that I've caused you this much pain. If only I've let _him_ taken me instead of Serenity, then none of this madness could've happened. I'm so sorry that I've brought this upon you. Its all my fault! I'm so weak and I couldn't defend myself when the elders had asked me to be the gift for the _Dark Prince_. I was scared and I didn't wanted any of you to get hurt so I did what I had to. I accepted the proposition and planned to fulfilled that duty–but everything was backfired. I wasn't able to protect any of my friends! I'm so worthless and selfish and Serenity is taking all the pain in my place instead! I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" She cried in Joey's arms, her body shaking as her cries increased. **(1)**

Téa and Tristan was shocked at the outburst coming from their poor friend who was crying heavily upon Joey's chest. Joey looked down at the bundle who was crying desperately for redemption for her cause of sin. His eyes softened as he gathered her body closer to him as he hugged her tightly to his chest. His head was leaning on his shoulder as he whispered to her ear.

"Its not your fault Mai. The elders offered you something against your will and you accepted it because you wanted to protect us from that _beast_. It wasn't your fault that Serenity was taken away. We just couldn't have prevented it from happening. You did nothing wrong accepting being that _beast's _supposed gift. The thing is you're a human, not an object. You have the greatest heart ever facing your own fears and the desire to sacrifice your own happiness for our own protection. Besides, if you were to be taken instead I can't bare to see you with _him_ and under his ruling. If you would've gone with him, I would never forget myself if I didn't have the chance to stop you from making a mistake in your life. I would miss you dearly Mai. _You're_ very special to me and I don't want to lose _you_." He lifted his head off her shoulder and stared at Mai's lavender eyes, whose staring into his own brown eyes with gentleness.

Joey lifted one finger and wiped Mai's eyes and tasted it. "The thing is, it isn't your fault so please don't blame yourself for Serenity's incident. We're going to get her back from that _beast_ so you can stop crying." Mai nodded as she wiped off her tears with her hands. Joey smiled at her as he whispered to her to hear, "_Good. Tears don't suit you well; smiled always._" Mai looked up and smiled at him as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Joey."

Téa and Tristan looked at the serene scene that the couple before them displayed. Téa rushed over to Mai's side and hugged her, uttering the same things that Joey had spoken not so long ago. Tristan walked over to Joey's side and offered him a hand. Joey accepted it and both grinned at each other. "No hard feelings, eh Tristan?"

Tristan laughed, "Nope. None at all. Now lets get out of this place and come up with a plan to save poor Serenity whose in the clutches of the evil beast!" Joey whacked him at the head, "This is no time to joke around Tristan!" They both laughed and all the sadness slowly disappeared one by one as the gang devise a plan to save Serenity from the _Dark Prince_.

* * *

Back at the _Dark Prince's _palace, he was slowly advancing towards Serenity who was sitting on the bed, backing away. "What do you think you're doing! Please stay back!" She yelled but before she attempt to get off the bed to run away from him, he pounced on top of her and trapped her under his weight. His hands were on her wrists, holding them high above her head while her body laid under his as his lower half of the body held her down. 

Squirming under his touch, she desperately tried to get out of his grasp. She could feel his member touching her under and she didn't like how this is heading towards to. But each time she moves, he tightens his hold on her causing difficulties for her to escape. She sighed angrily as she looked up and found herself staring at the azure eyes of her captor. She shivered at that dark look in his eyes as she tried to tilt her head towards the opposite side–anywhere to avoid his look, whatever it is. Before she could turn to her side, his hand suddenly grabbed onto her chin and forced her to look at him.

He ignored her struggling as he was mesmerized by her unusual eyes and her flawless skin. Her pink tongue darted out of her mouth as she licked her lips quickly and eased her struggling seeing that she can't do anything. _Her lips_, he thought as his eyes hardened at what she was doing to him, _they look like soft petals of a rose or softer then the silks. I need to feel them, sought out for them—_ His thoughts were interrupted and before he knew, he found himself leaning towards Serenity and kissed her on the lips. **(2)**

* * *

Hurray! I've finally finished the second chapter of **_The Dark Prince! _**Whoo-Hoo! Lol. Took me very long to get this chapter out since I didn't have any inspiration and school had been keeping me stressed out all the time. How _sad_ seeing that you're in luck; I got a week off because of "**_regents week_**". Those who lives in **NY **knows what I'm talking about.(_Yes, I live in New York–go by my daily xanga and you'll read whatever I have in mind and maybe you'll get to know me a bit! XP_) This chapter isn't **edit** since many of you guys have been demanding for an update! **Please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors**. (Next time, I hope I'll finish my chapters faster so they can get edit.) I hope you'll be satisfied with this chapter. 

**(1) **Mai is out of character because: **_One_**, its alternate universe; and **_Two_**, because it has something to do with future chapter purposes. (In between, I think I've gotten Joey's eye color wrong; please help me correct my mistake. Thanks!)

**(2)**If those of you have noticed something of how I've never actually reveal **_Seto's_** real name in this chapter or the previous, you'll find out soon. They all have to do with future chapters purposes. That'll at least leave you pondering on **_why_**.

Please review and tell me what you thought about it!

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
